THE WAY THAT I LOVE YOU
by Aoreka
Summary: Ino and shika's relationship is falling apart, and shes starting to have suspicions of him and a certain sand kunoichi, what happens whens she goes over the edge. rated for violence and char death. ino x shika x tem. songfic.


I don't own naruto or the music used in this fic

**I don't own naruto or the music used in this fic. Hope you guys enjoy this one!! **

**THE WAY THAT I LOVE YOU**

Ever since they were kids, it's always been the same. He would always be there to tell her how troublesome she was, or how much of a pain it was to be around her. But in the end he would always be there to tell her that everything would be ok. Over the years that they'd become closer, were some of the happiest moments of her life.

Ino stood staring at the picture of her, choji and shikamaru. She and shikamaru had both admitted their feelings for each other after the chunin exams and have been together ever since. But everything changed after choji got sick, really sick. In fact he was so sick that he was hospitalized. It turned out to be a horrible case of food poisoning. The doctor regrettably announced that choji didn't have long to live. Shikamaru seemed to have shut down after hearing this, he wouldn't eat, he barely slept and he was smoking more than usual. He was only 22 acting like an old man.

What was worse, he started leaving the house for no apparent reason, then coming home late at night or early in the morning. She would ask where he'd been, but he only shrugged or would simply say he needed some space. They had even stopped making love. Why was he doing this to her, she wondered.

Shikamaru entered there large house looking tired and warn out. He noticed ino standing in the kitchen doorway. She had spent almost the whole day cooking a five course meal for her and her husband. The table was set, the candles were lit, it was perfect, almost.

"I'm glad you're finally back I made dinner for us and..." she was cut of when he headed for the stairway. "I'm not hungry..." was all she heard before the sound of a door shutting echoed though out the house. It was always the same, yet another night where she ate alone, stayed alone, slept alone. He would leave again, and yet she would wait, but deep down she knew, it wasn't space he left for. It was her, the girl they had met during the chunin exams. The girl from the sand village. Temari.

She didn't want to believe it so one night she decided to use her clan's jutsu to follow them, implanting her soul into an innocent by standard while her body rested safe within the walls of their house. Searching endlessly she found nothing. "Maybe he really did just need space", she thought to herself before coming face to face with none other than shikamaru and temari.

It seems they had taken advantage of the carnival that was held in konoha every once in a while. Of course temari couldn't have known when the carnival took place unless someone told her, or better yet, invited her. Ino's heart beat with a mixture of jealousy and sadness. Not once did he ever mention that he liked or even wanted to go to such an event. What's worse, he chose to go with her.

She watched from the small male vessel she borrowed. She watched how they held hands and exchanged heated kisses back and forth. He was smiling, the biggest smiles she had ever seen him make in her life. Not being able to take anymore she exited the boy's body. The tiny male awoke with tear stained eyes wondering how her got there, but decided to shake it off when he saw where he was.

Ino proceeded to destroy their wedding gifts, rip almost every picture of them together. She entered his room noticing a small box semi hidden near his bed. Ino opened it only to find pictures of him and temari on their many adventures together. "I see" she smiled to herself feeling like a complete fool.

Ino entered the living room dumping the pictures all over the floor for all to see, when she heard the radio forgetting she had turned it on earlier.

"This is KonohaWPCT with hip hop and R&B" the radio cast announced. The song played and she listened while breaking out every bottle of liquor in the house.

Chorus:

After all of the times that we've tried  
I found out we were living a lie  
And after all of this love that we made  
I found out you don't love me the same

The way that I love  
The way that I love you  
The way that I love  
The way that I love you  
The way that I love  
The way that I love yooouuu

Verse 1:

I woke up kinda early today  
And something told me from that moment  
It wouldn't be the same  
It felt like you were hiding something  
But I didn't push it  
I didn't complain or say nothin  
I tried acted like I didn't see it  
Cause deep down I knew I didn't want to believe it

But there it was, it was you and her  
You left your sidekick on the nightstand  
And I read

Everything you did, and everything you said and  
And now I'm standing here looking like damn..  
I thought it was you and I  
Now I all I got to say is why?

Ino listened while pouring the alcohol down her throat trying to do everything to take away the pain. The front door creaked open slowly revealing a nervous shikamaru. He walked further in noticing the pictures on the floor. His eyes went wide, turning to face his teary eyed wife. He could tell that she had been crying, but her face held no emotion.

Chorus:

After all of the times that we've tried  
I found out we were living a lie  
And after all of this love that we made  
I found out you don't love me the same

The way that I love  
The way that I love you  
The way that I love  
The way that I love you  
The way that I love  
The way that I love yoouuuu

Verse 2:

I notice now, that when I am around  
You be trying to lock the door  
Whispering on the phone  
Now wait a minute since we been in this house  
You ain't never did this before  
Tell me what's this about?

I tried to sit and say to myself  
This here is too good he don't want nothing else  
But there it was, it was you and her  
You left your credit card receipt inside the beamer babe

Everything you bought her, and everything you spending  
Now I'm standing here once again  
I thought it was you and I  
Now I all I have to say is why?

Ino just stared up at him, "Did you ever…truly love me, the way I love you." Her question was unanswered. "I saw you with her…if you wanted her then why did you make me suffer, why did I have to wait endlessly every night for you to return, why did I have to work so hard just to get you to look at me".

Chorus:

He stared at her feeling all the guilt of the world upon him. 'I. don't know…I guess things happen…I just.." before he could finish, he noticed ino's loving embrace. He wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his gut area. Looking down he noticed the warm reddish liquid streaming to the floor, his should wet with her tears as she let go of him, kunai still inside of him.

"I..Ino...wha..."his vision fading. She stood taking in his weakened form. "I dunno..i guess things just happen". Her eyes filled with malice. He fell to his knees gripping his stomach with no avail. Blood continued to pool on the floor as the last verses played through his head.

You Lied, You lied, Oh Why?  
Why'd you have to lie to me?  
Why'd you have to lie to me?  
Why'd you have to lie to me?  
Why?

His eyes faded along with his life. She stood full of regret anger directed towards the women who truly held his heart. She in turn raised the blade to her neck. And so my love, we will always be together. The knife got closer and closer to her neck until………

BEEP BEEP BEEP!! Shikamaru awoke covered in sweat. He shut off the alarm looking to his side seeing his wife's deep blue eyes flutter open. "Are you ok" she asked worried. He simply smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "Never been better but.." he grabbed the phone next to their large king sized bed. "What are doing shika-chan" she looked at him with confusion. He smiles once again. "Let's just say I have a date to cancel".

_**THE END **_

SONG TITLE : THE WAY THAT I LOVE YOU

ARTIST: ASHANTI


End file.
